


В огне бездонной ямы ада

by Dakira



Series: Сборники драбблов по DMC [5]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst and Drama, Demons, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-03-09 07:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18912265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira
Summary: Вергилий по-прежнему рядом.





	1. рядом

Касание в любой момент может обратиться ударом, поцелуй станет укусом, неловкий шаг вперед окажется падением в пропасть — Данте держит Вергилия за руку, чувствует сухой терпкий жар и горечь, а на деле будто из последних сил цепляется за окровавленную рукоять меча. Их движения неловкие, потерянные, почти неправильные, их поцелуи не имеют вкуса и не дают желанного спокойствия, их слова оставляют рваные раны где-то за ребрами и выжигают черные пятна на изнанке век.

Бессвязный шепот превращается в судорожные вздохи, безмолвный крик обрывается на высшей точке, безразличный взгляд становится чуть-чуть теплее. Вергилий держит Данте за руку, их пальцы переплетаются, их волосы белыми крыльями оскверняют ночь. Данте жмурится и давит вымученную улыбку, гонит прочь образ стены огня за тонкими створками платяного шкафа, тянет Вергилия к себе.

Касание не становится ударом, рука продолжает лежать в руке, клинок не поет, напившись крови.

Вергилий по-прежнему рядом.


	2. ближе

Тягу Данте к касаниям и поцелуям, после того как он столько лет избегал их, не заметить было невозможно. Вергилию приходилось обжигать брата предупреждающим взглядом каждый раз, когда он заходил слишком далеко, однако отсрочка была недолгой.

Данте будто невзначай касался запястий Вергилия, вел пальцами выше, отмеряя равномерный спокойный пульс, украдкой дотрагивался до предплечий и плеч, словно его действий никто не замечал.

Чувство тайны давало Данте ложное спокойствие, однако на деле это была игра с огнем. Одно неверное движение — и пламя сожрет их обоих, закрутит в вихре эмоций. Вергилий не хотел подобного исхода. Чего хотел Данте? 

Всего лишь быть немного ближе.


	3. чувствую

Данте касается плеча Вергилия мягко, но уверенно. Проводит пальцами вниз по рукаву, оглаживая чуть потускневшие узоры на плаще, и наконец дотрагивается до затянутой в перчатку ладони.

— Я чувствую тебя, — шепчет он беззвучно, и Вергилий смотрит на него с неясной тоской. — Я чувствовал тебя все это время.

— Данте, — произносит Вергилий вслух и умолкает — собственный голос кажется напряженным и почти что фальшивым. Любое слово может разрушить таинственную красоту момента, и Вергилий вместо продолжения реплики крепко лишь сжимает ладонь Данте в ответ.

_«Я тоже чувствовал тебя»._


	4. осколки

— Мы теряем время, — нахмурился Вергилий и окинул брезгливым взглядом очередного напуганного информатора. Такие люди ничего не знали о том, что им на самом деле было нужно, и могли лишь бессвязно бормотать о «всякой чертовщине» и непонятных странностях, творящихся то тут, то там.

Вергилий хотел найти ответы на свои вопросы, а не задавать новые и уж тем более посвящать в свои планы посторонних, однако у Данте были собственные понятия о том, как стоит искать информацию. Они подходили к поискам настолько издалека, что порой сами не могли понять полученные результаты. Исчезли люди в каком-то городке за полстраны отсюда? Без причин рухнула церковь, простоявшая двадцать лет? За одну ночь вымерло все поголовье скота на крупной ферме? Ну что за мелочь, честно слово.

С такой ерундой справится и начинающий охотник на демонов, а им нужно было кое-что совершенно иное.

 _«Крупная рыба»_ — как любил шутить Данте.

Такая, чтобы в обычный разрыв не пролезла и попыталась найти обходной путь. А путей у демонов было не так уж и много: заставить человека открыть разрыв... или воспользоваться демоническим наследием Спарды.

Осколки Ямато, хаотично разбросанные по двум мирам, доставили им немало проблем даже спустя двадцать лет, и братья решили наконец покончить со старыми долгами.

Ну или наплодить новых.


	5. болезненный

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> дарк Данте

Тьма оставляет на теле Вергилия незаживающие язвы и тут же излечивает их, будто и не было мучительной боли, ужаса, просьб о снисхождении. Данте внимательно вслушивается в тихий сорванный голос брата, но слышит ли его на самом деле? Есть ли у Данте причины быть милосердным, касаться мягко и нежно покрытой струпьями кожи, целовать иссушенные болезнью губы и руки?

Вергилий мечется в агонии, сбрасывая на пол подушки и тонкое прохудившееся одеяло, сминая простыни в кулаках, отталкивая от себя всё и вся, кроме вложенного в ножны осколка Ямато и притворяющегося заботливым и обеспокоенным брата. Тьма терзает его изнутри и снаружи, перекраивает изломанное тело, убивает и воскрешает раз за разом — и так до тех пор, пока все не будет кончено.

Ему суждено умереть в беспамятстве и забвении, цепляясь ослабевшими пальцами за меч так рьяно, будто не было этих томительных двадцати лет, будто от бездны его отделяет лишь крохотный шаг и полный неверия и страха взгляд Данте. Вергилий боится соскользнуть, оступиться, довести начатое до конца, ведь иначе ему не найти дороги назад. Ведь иначе Данте шагнет за ним.

Вергилий не знает, что тьма уже внутри.


	6. капли

— Это не моя кровь.

Вергилий осторожно держит брата за руку, на которой давно не осталось и следа от ран — только темно-бордовые пятна, похожие на въевшуюся грязь. Испачканы костяшки, подушечки пальцев и совсем немного сама ладонь, и Вергилий борется с неожиданным желанием оттереть следы чьего-то несовершенства с кожи Данте.

Человеческая кровь имеет особенный тонкий запах, похожий на покрытую сахаром ржавчину, демоническая кровь больше напоминает серу и каменную соль. Вергилий знает, какова на вкус и та, и другая, и этот опыт — не то, чем ему хотелось бы хвастаться.

— Не думал, что ты настолько щепетильный, — смеется Данте и протягивает чуть помятый платок. — Поможешь?

Кровавая грязь стирается с кожи медленно, будто нехотя, и Вергилий машинально проводит языком по засохшему разводу. Морщится, тут же осознав глубину иронии собственных действий, однако усилием воли заставляет себя не плеваться чересчур явно. Данте смеется громче, но как-то мягко, без яда в голосе и словах.

— Ну, будет тебе. Если хочешь, я принесу воды.

— Если ты знаешь, где есть вода, помой там же руки, — с ноткой обиды отвечает Вергилий, но руку брата не выпускает из своих. Кровавый запах и вкус сводят его с ума, и в копилку безумств добавляется еще и поцелуй от Данте.

Теперь вкус разделен на двоих, будто так и планировалось с самого начала. Вергилий не знает, как реагировать на подобное — да и нужно ли реагировать, право слово? Возможно, стоит просто смириться, плыть по течению дальше...

Данте обнимает его нежно-нежно, и в голове не остается мыслей вовсе.


	7. это моя любовь

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loboda - Революция

Когда Данте садится в грязь подле ног Вергилия, небо не рушится, молния не разит их за святотатство, громогласный крик с небес не приказывает им остановиться. Данте скалит зубы в довольной улыбке; его руки горят после раскаленной плоти у меча, его ноги горят после торопливого бега по бесконечным просторам Ада, его тело горит от переполняющей жилы темной силы — Вергилий смотрит на него с едва заметным интересом, будто впервые видит.

Вергилий читает его по буквам и по слогам, залпом проглатывает слова, предложения и абзацы. Данте для него проще открытой книги, прозрачнее чистой воды и глубже любого омута — Вергилий ныряет за истиной с головой, и упрятанная на самое дно души тьма волнами наползает на него, примериваясь и насмехаясь.

Данте целует его пальцы, крепко сжимающие рукоять меча, касаниями скользит по запястью и выше, выше, выше. Данте хочет его всего, хочет сжечь и уничтожить, хочет вычистить до слепящего взгляды блеска и упрятать на полку под стекло, хочет стиснуть в объятиях и оттолкнуть — и толкать, и толкать, и толкать до самого края бездны.

Они не переглядываются и не говорят, не обсуждают прошедший бой и терзающие нутро чувства, не ждут возвращения домой, пусть им есть куда возвращаться. Они стоят посреди пустыни, будто в самом сердце зеленых просторов, и адский жар кажется им не страшнее полудня в Редгрейв-Сити.

Вергилий склоняется ниже, свободной рукой касается макушки брата, и искры щекочут его кожу. Нет ни молний, ни громогласного крика, ни падающих небес — только он и Данте. Только тьма и одна мысль, разделенная на двоих.


	8. вечный алый закат

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> polnalyubvi — алый закат

Делать вид, что незнакомы; взгляды отводить при встрече; руки прятать за спиною, не зная, что ждет в ответ. Гадать, ударит или не ударит; губы кусать в неуверенности; стоять, замерев на месте, просто стоять, стоять, стоять.

А минуты идут, время проходит мимо, часы сливаются в единый литой поток; и под сердцем что-то томительно мнется, рвется, жмется, хочет вырваться вон, хочет воем накрыть всю землю; только ни звука не доносится от плотно сжатых губ. А в груди все трещит и дрожит, будто ломаются кости; будто — ломает касаниями, поцелуями и своей горячей любовью в ответ.

Будто не смерть их старательно ждет на пороге; будто не меч в крепко сжатых руках; будто эта улыбка не натянута на злой голодный оскал. Тень укрывается тенью, ночь забирается в окна, пальцы касаются мягкой кожи (он помнит, как ощущалась когда-то на ней броня). Он не шепчет, не утешает, не просит прощения; они оба почти отчаянно молчат.

Но — _на секунду приходит на ум вопрос_ — 

нужны ли им сейчас слова?


	9. всё будет (хорошо)

Данте похож на большого и пушистого, но слишком грязного после прогулки кота. Может, он и кажется сейчас обманчиво ласковым, будто в любую секунду готов выпустить когти и любовно вонзить их в мебель (или вашу спину), Вергилий прекрасно знает, что скрывается за этой маской. 

Знает, что и нежность его прикосновений, и сила его ударов абсолютно искренние и честные; знает, что голодный жадный взгляд Данте — не предательская ловушка. 

Знает, что в ответ на признание получит правду, какой бы горькой она ни была (однако Вергилий молчит и просто тянет Данте в свои объятия). 

Они не целуются, не сметают друг друга жаром страсти, не сражаются, не пытаются убежать — они держатся друг за друга, и секунда сменяет секунду, давая им прийти в себя. Осознать. 

Всё кончилось, теперь уже точно кончилось.

И всё будет у них хорошо.


End file.
